my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cypress
Cypress is a deer who lead a squad to Arimaspi's territoy to get some intel. Personality Nothing is known about his peronality, but he seem rather mysterious because the mask and cloak. He cared very much for others, mainly his younger brother. While ironically finding it hard to get close to others due to his toxins, he believed strongly in reaching out to others. Skills He has the skills of a deer. Like any deer, his antlers can be used to form a powder that can be used to revitalize the forest. Cypress possessed the combined nature of poison, what allowed him to mix the darkness and earth natures in order to produce toxins to infect anyone with a mere touch. Physical contact with him would cause the toxins to spread onto the opponent's skin, causing severe pain which could potentially lead to death. He could produce a small cloud to launch his toxins from a distance. The pinnacle of his skill was seen from the Jar of Poison Spell, an ultimate and forbidden spell. With it, he could infect a large radius with his toxins, effectively wiping out a large number of enemies. Description Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Strange Disease”, Cypress, along with three other deer, tries to get some intel on the enemy at the edge o their hideout, finding about Petal Sprout's clones. In "The War Begins", Cypress and his team continue to monitor the villains' hideout. When the sensing deer detects the mobilisation of the Petal Sprouts, Cypress instructs his team to inform the Alliance while he stays. He tries to sneak up on the hideout, but is quickly defeated and captured by the General of Chaos. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", to alleviate some of his unease surrounding Gentle Light's capability to get her way even when under the control of somepony else, the General of Chaos demanded that she demonstrated the Reincarnation Curse. With Gentle Light lacking the necessary sacrifices, however, the General made the captive Cypress and another deer. Both completely restrained, Cypress was killed by Tobi to provided the corpse and the sacrifice. Using her magic, she took one of Cypress horns and used it to enact the curse. With the other deer killed as the ash forms around the sacrifice, a disoriented Cypress was bought back from the dead and questions his whereabouts before Gentle Light puts him under her control. As Gentle Light departed, a coffin envelops Cypress and then vanishes with him inside. In "The Reincarnated Allied Forces", Cypress was deployed by Gentle Light alongside the "lesser" reincarnated beings in order to retrieve the sealed Glen and King Alder. Though the other reincarnated beings were defeated and sealed, Cypress escaped with Gentle Light expressing how she regreted having reincarnated him. In "Ebony VS Cypress", Gentle Light, due to the orders she had, intended to use his Cypress effectively by having him infect dozens of warriors by executing his Jar of Poison Spell. However, Cypress was surprised to find Ebony appearing before him. Notifying Ebony of his forced intentions, Cypress was forced to fight his younger brother before one of Star's clone joined the fray. But during the fight, Ebony revealed had breeding insects that can repel Cypress's toxins and, with that, created an antidot to them. As Ebony used his insects to pin Cypress long enough to seal him, the latter expressed his joy in seeing how well Ebony turned out as the Jar of Poison Spell is cancelled. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Cypress' sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Thicket Inhabitants Category:Deers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings